Dile, Luna Blanca
by Fuck Ashley Graham
Summary: Bella, la típica chica sensata. Todos en la escuela son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta de que ella y sus amigas son famosas. Él, es el encargado de hacerle la vida imposible. Por un error, ellos descubren quiénes son. Oops!
1. Chapter 1

_"Dile, Luna Blanca"._

* * *

><p><strong>Un Bella&amp;Edward.<strong>

**¡Soy fan de las Cannon Pairings!**

* * *

><p>Summary: Bella, la típica chica sensata. Todos en la escuela son tan idiotas que no se dan cuenta de que ella y sus amigas son famosas. Él, es el encargado de hacerle la vida error, él y sus amigos descubren que son las integrantes de "Somebody's Fiancée". ¡Oops!<p>

* * *

><p><em>OOC.<em>- Una Bella grosera, un Edward algo Idiota y una Alice un poco cabrona.-

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Los personajes con propiedad de Stephenie Meyer. <strong>

* * *

><p>- Yellow Cab, Windows...-<p>

- ¡Cierra tu maldito pico, Pájara*!.- _Él _me interrumpía. ¡Demonios! Si tan sólo supieras quién soy...- Mejor ocúpate de buscar y comer gusanitos en la cabeza de la rubia.- Continuó. Odiaba en toda la extensión de la palabra que hablaran así de Rose, Ella siempre llegaba con el pelo enredado porque de noche nos desvelábamos, y la floja siempre despertaba tarde. No era su culpa que su cabeza pareciera nido de pájaros en las mañanas.-

- Tú no me mandas, Cullen.- Respondí con todo el veneno posible.- Y ella se llama Rosalie, imbécil. ¿Entiendes? R o s a l i e.- Le expliqué lentamente el nombre de mi amiga, esperando que su pequeño cerebro procesara bien la información. Decidí continuar cantando.- Dile que, estoy enamorada de él...-

- ¿No te vas a callar?- Me interrumpió(De nuevo) pacientemente.-

- No.- Respondí calmadamente.- No obedezco a estúpidos como tú.-

- Bueno.- Me respondió él tranquilamente. Algo va mal, el Edward-idiota que conozco ya estaría pidiéndole a Lauren que me sacara del lugar. Ese bastardo cobarde...-

Decidí volver a comenzar el pedacito de canción que estaba cantando.- Yellow Cab, Windows Dow...- No pude terminar de cantar, (¡Otra vez, puta madre!) ya que el pan que tenía Cullen en la mano me lo metió a la boca. ¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡Cabrón! ¡Bastardo! Me saqué el pan, mientras él reía a carcajadas, junto con los demás de la cafetería.-

- ¡Idiota! - Le metí el pan a la boca y le dí una patada en la espinilla*- ¡Eso de pasa por imbécil!- Le grité, mientras él hacía muecas de dolor. Volteé a ver a los demás en la cafetería.- ¡¿Y ustedes que mierda ven?- Les grité.-

Salí de allí más que encabronada, iba directamente hacia mi camioneta.

- Ese idiota, estúpido, egocéntrico, gay...- Iba quejándome en voz alta.- De un momento a otro, una mano cálida me tomaba por la cintura y alguien me susurraba al oído.

- Eres tan sexy cuando te enojas.- Decía esa voz. Idiota.

- ¡Déjame en paz! - Me volteé y le dí otro puñetazo e intenté darle una patada bien merecida _ahí. _Pero antes de patearle, él idiota me besó. Sus labios sabían dulce, pero eso no quita el que sea idiota.

Tiene 10 segundos para arrepentirse..

9... Él seguía besándome...

8... Intentó profundizar el beso...

Se acabó. A la mierda con la paciencia. Le pateé _ahí_ y corrí hacía la camioneta, intentando arrancar, pero...

* * *

><p><strong>Pájara:<strong> Edward le dice así a Bella porque su apellido es "Swan", Y Swan en español es Cisne, Sin olvidar que a Bella le gusta cantar.

**Espinilla:** Esa clase de espinilla no. Es una parte un poquito arriba del pie. Está entre la rodilla y el pie.

* * *

><p><strong>New<strong>Story!

Espero que les haya gustado.

Algo corto, pero sólo es para darles una probadita. Jeje...

Saludos,

_-DolceAddiction*_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola!

Les necesito informar que corregí el capítulo pasado, y también cambié el Summary.

Buenoo... ¡Saludos!

También Agradezco Reviews Nuevos a:

Letty, Angie Cullen Hale, Jessica Castillo y Zarii Kdna.

Gracias y disculpen no haber actualizado.

.

.

.

- ¡Oh, Joder! - Exclamé, viendo mis estúpidas llaves dentro del auto. Mi vida apesta. Con algo de suerte, un rayo partirá el cielo y caerá sobre mí.

- ¿Te quedaste sin llaves, amor? - Río el idiota descaradamente.-

"No, tarado. Estoy aquí por que tu compañía es agradable" - Quise decirle. Lo ignoré y salí disparada hacia la cafetería. Espero que Alice me preste sus llaves. Sigo preguntándome por qué rayos me senté al lado de él en el descanso, sabiendo cómo es. Ahh, claro. Ahora lo recuerdo. El señor Williams nos hizo sentarnos juntos por lo que resta del año escolar, o para ser aún más específicos, hasta que nos lleváramos mejor. Si llegábamos a desobedecerlo, reprobaríamos su clase. Ahora que lo pienso mejor... ¿Cuál fue la razón por la cual Edward y yo tenemos una relación "Odio~Odio-Acoso"? Frené en seco, sabiendo que el tipo molesto me seguía.-

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? - Le cuestione, mientras me volteaba a mirarlo, estando segura que la cafetería estaba a menos de veinte pasos. Si él salía con una de sus tonterías, podría correr. Pies, no me fallen.-

- Huh... Claro.- Respondió, confuso. Sí, así de raro era que yo le hablara como persona, no como el animal que es.-

- ¿Por qué siempre me acosas? ¿Hay algún otro motivo por el cual me debas caer mal? - Interrogué, elevando una ceja.-

Él me ignoró riendo entre dientes y avanzó hacia mí, tomándome suavemente por los hombros, mientras avanzábamos de nuevo a la cafetería. Normalmente, le hubiese regalado una buena patada o un puñetazo, pero realmente estaba curiosa.-

- ¿Y bien? - Demandé, ya fastidiada. Estar a su lado era exasperante. Él acercó sus labios a mi oído y susurró.-

- Tú me rechazate.- Su cálido aliento me estremeció. Me enfurecí y lo empujé, mientras varios recuerdos llegaron a mí.-

* * *

><p><em>Flashback.<em>

_Ya había pasado una semana desde que las clases habían recomenzado. No muchos alumnos me hablaban, casi todos me miraban con curiosidad. Por suerte, Rose y Alice estaban a mi lado, pero no en esta clase. Me senté en mi lugar habitual de la clase de Literatura. Por suerte, nadie se sentaba a mi lado. Me aburría mientras una chica del lugar de atrás, Jessica, cotilleaba acerca de unos tipos Colón. O algo así. Según lo que escuchaba, ellos volvieron a entrar este año y faltaron toda la semana pasada a clases por que estuvieron de viaje. También decía que eran "Ángeles caídos del cielo" por lo guapos que eran. Creo que se llamaban Edwin y Emmanuel. Quién sabe, pero sinceramente no me interesa. Suspiré y miré a través de la ventana, contemplando la lluvia caer._

_- Hola, linda.- Habló una voz a mi lado. Volteé a ver a la persona que, al parecer, me hablaba. Era un tipo. Guapo. Muy, muy guapo. Traía puesto una camiseta de manga larga color gris ligera, y su cabello le daba un aspecto algo desaliñado. Su cabello era de un color entre el marrón y el castaño. Tal vez era color bronce. Sus ojos eran de un color verde... parecido al peridoto*. Quedé embobada y sentí mis mejillas auto-calentarse. Después, recobré la postura. Seguramente es un tarado. Los tíos guapos, son tarados. Si no lo son y son guapos, son gays, y si no son gays, son guapos, buenas personas, seguro son raros._

_- Hola.- Dije lo más relajada posible.-_

_- Me llamo Edward Cullen. ¿Cuál es el nombre de esta bella señorita? - Dijo, tomando mi mano de la mesa y besándola. Uh. Así que no era "Colón", era Cullen. Debo reconocer que Jessica tuvo razón.-_

_- Bella, Bella Swan.-_

_- Qué bonito nombre - Comentó.- Cómo tú.- Guiñó un ojo.-_

_- Uhm... Sí, tu tienes cara de... Edward.- Dije en un intento patético de seguirle la corriente. Él rió entre dientes. Después de eso, hubo un momento de silencio. Algo largo a mi juzgar.-_

_- Así que... ¿Te gusta la película Bride Wars? - Preguntó, aparentemente trivial.-_

_- Uh... Claro. ¿Por qué? - Respondí confusa.-_

_- ¿Qué te parece... Tú, yo, Una guerra de Novias? - Expresó, esperanzado.-_

_- Uhm... No lo creo. No somos novias, ¿Cómo quieres que peleemos? - Argumenté burlona.-_

_Él se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.-_

_- Entonces... ¿Te gustaría ver la película conmigo? - Repitió.-_

_- Ya te dije que no.- Contesté seca.-_

_- ¿Por qué? -_

_- No es de tu in...- Protesté, pero el me calló con sus labios. Su boca danzaba febril sobre la mía, y yo no tardé en responder. Posé mis manos sobre sus hombros y comencé a tirar ligeramente de su cabello. Él posó sus manos en mi cintura. Después de unos momentos, una grave voz resonó a lo largo del salón.-_

_- Cullen, deje de besar a su compañera a menos que desee reprobar mi materia.- Amenazó el profesor. Él se separó de mi a regañadientes y una sonrisita boba se formó en mi cara. Reposé mi cara entre mis manos, mientras mis codos sostenían mi peso en la mesita. Miraba sin prestar atención al maestro. El jodidamente mejor beso de mi vida. Después de un rato, caí en la razón. Él me besó sin mi consentimiento. Arranqué una hoja de papel de mi cuaderno y comenzé a anotar:-_

_**¿¡Porqué hiciste eso?**_

_Le pasé la hoja por debajo de la mesa con una mirada severa. El sonrió torcidamente y la tomó. Leyó el mensaje y sonrió. Después comenzó a escribir y me pasó la hojita.-_

_**Mira, dulzura. Yo solo quería un beso tuyo, por eso te invitaba al cine. **_

_**Tampoco te hagas la víctima, que disfrutaste el beso igual o más que yo.**_

_**8592456 - Edward.-**_

_Me sonrojé intensamente y me quedé perpleja. Si él quería güerra, la tendría._

_-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-_

_Una vez terminada la clase del Señor Williams, comencé a empacar mis cosas. Prefería quedarme hasta que todos salieran. El tarado me esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Caminé hacia él, a mi parecer, seductoramente y posé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Nos mirábamos a los ojos y él comenzó a acercar su cara hacia la mía. Tenía sus labios entreabiertos. Parecía una oferta bastante tentadora: Besarlo o Seguir con mi plan Malévolo. Elegí la segunda opción y lo pateé en "donde no se debe." Como era de esperarse, se tiró al suelo en posición fetal. Me acuclillé a su lado y le susurré:-_

_- Yo también quería hacer esto.-_

_Salí riendo del aula. Este año será excepcional._

* * *

><p>Salí corriendo a la cafetería, pero mis estúpidos pies me fallaron. ¡Joder! Edward reía a todo pulmón detrás de mí.-<p>

- ¿A dónde te escapas, bella dama? - Preguntó, mientras se acercaba a mí. Me sentía como un gato a punto de ser devorado por un perro.-

- ¿Qué te importa? - Repliqué, chasqueando la lengua en signo de disgusto. Al momento de levantarme, intenté salir corriendo, pero volví a tropezar.-

- Primero debes gatear, después caminar y al último correr.-

No le hice caso, pero volví a tropezar. Él me tomó de la cintura antes de que cayera.-

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas? -

- A mi casa, estúpido.- Le respondí.-

- ¡Nos vemos allí, cariño! - Dijo, sin antes darme un rápido "Piquito". Le gruñí en respuesta. El rió ya lejos de mí.-

- ¡Jódete, Cullen! - Le grité, antes de adentrarme en la cafetería.-

Por un momento, todas las miradas se posaron en mí, después, los ya comunes cotilleos, volvieron al ambiente. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos, de hecho, siempre escuchaba mi nombre todos los días desde diferentes bocas, pero no le quitaban lo molesto.-

"Escuché que Edward y Swan están juntos".

"¡Serás tonta! Todos ya saben eso, por que se besuquearon en clase del Señor Williams".

"Escuché que Isabella abortó el hijo de ella y Edward".

Whoa. Ese era nuevo y más fuerte que los otros inofensivos cotilleos.

- ¡Yo no estoy con Cullen! - Grité en medio de la cafetería. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero después comenzaron a escucharse risitas. Al cabo de unos segundos, el ambiente era divertido. Las carcajadas y los gruñidos resonaban a lo largo del cuarto.

"¡Esa perra! Le encanta presumirnos que Edward es de ella".

" ¡Qué... Que no... está con Edward! ¡JAJAJAJA!".

Mi cara se coloró completa y aceleré el paso, hacia Alice. Mierda, ¿Nos teníamos que sentar tan lejos?

A lo lejos miré a Alice y Rosalie. Mis mejores amigas. Casi hermanas. Nosotras tenemos un grupo musical. No tan famoso, pero ¡Vamos! apenas llevamos algunos meses en el fascinante mundo de la música. En Facebook, nuestra página tiene 153 seguidores. No la gran cosa, pero en Forks somos bastante famosas. Nuestro debut fue en un pequeño Pub, con la canción "Under Cover The Darkness", de The Strokes. Nos consideramos un grupo Indie. Normalmente yo me vestía con blusas sencillas con frases, Jeans y Converse o Botas. Alice prefería vestirse algo más llamativa, con blusas brillantes, faldas de mezclilla y botas. Rosalie a veces tomaba mi ropa o la de Alice, o también a veces la combinaba, por lo que no tenía un estilo fijo. Las tres siempre llevamos el cabello suelto y gafas de sol cuando hacemos presentaciones. En la escuela ( Por suerte ) nadie nos reconocía, tal vez por que siempre llevamos el cabello recogido con listones. Seh, se puede decir que vivimos a lo "Hannah Montana", aunque la tipa me de asco. Yo toco el violín y la guitarra, Alice y Rosalie también tocan la guitarra, y nuestro baterista y novio de Alice, Jasper, toca la batería. Actualmente, trabajamos en nuestra canción "Disco Ball". Todo va viento en popa en el grupo. Oh, ¡Joder! Olvidé totalmente que Jasper entraría a la escuela el siguiente mes. A nuestra escuela. Creo que se apellida... Cole. Quién sabe. Me encontré frente a Alice.

- Wasp, necesito tus llaves.-

- ¿Qué ocurre, Spiderwoman? - Interrumpió Rosalie, preocupada.-

- Nada, Miss Marvel.- Me burlé. Recuerdo que los apodos salieron porque, durante un tiempo, Rosalie se obsesionó con Marvel Comics. Según ella, Alice era Wasp, porque es bajita, de cabello corto y con las puntas disparadas a todos lados, y de color oscuro, con un carácter excepcionalmente alegre, Mientras yo era SpiderWoman, porque tengo los ojos y el cabello castaños, y soy algo introvertida. Ella es Miss Marvel por que hojeé una de sus historietas y le dije que era esa, por su rubio cabello.- Sólo necesito ir a casa. No creo soportar a Cullen hoy.- Suspiré.-

- Humm... - Rosalie mordió su labio.- ¿Podríamos hacer un experimento? -

- Claro.- Respondió Alice toda Alegre.-

- ¿De qué se trata? - Pregunté, minuciosa.-

- Me gustaría saber qué sucede si... - Ella se rascó la nuca.- Si "Somebody's Fiancée" le patea el culo a Lauren Mallory.- Concluyó a toda velocidad.-

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Rose? - Pregunté.-

- La estúpida me dijo cabeza de paja, ¿¡Puedes creerlo? - Contestó, toda abochornada.- Y le dije que mi amiga "Lilian" le patearía el culo.- Terminó, cruzada de brazos con el ceño fruncido.-

- ¡Es la mejor idea que he...! - Exclamó Alice, goteando alegría.-

- De ningún modo - Corté severa.- Sabes muy bien que si algo sale mal, todo recaerá en nosotras. No puedo con los chismes de la escuela. ¿Qué crees que pasará si todos se enteran? -

- Vamos, Bells. Porfavor.- Pidió Alice con ojos vidrosos.-

- No.-

- Porfavor.-

- No.-

- Si no lo haces, invitaré a Edward a dormir a la casa.- Amenazó.-

Lo pensé. Sé que Edward aceptaría sin chistar, y si se quedara en casa, no saldria de mi habitación ni loca. Pero... por otro lado... sabría mi dirección...

- Está bien.- Me rendí.-

- ¿Lo harás? -

- Sí.-

- ¿Enserio?

- Sí. Vamos a vestirnos.- Dije algo fastidiada.-

- Esto será genial.- Dijo Rosalie Macabramente.-

-...-...-

Ya faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases acabaran. Vaya sorpresita que se llevaría Lauren. Íbamos riendo como maníacas en el auto que usábamos para presentarnos. Ni locas llevaríamos nuestros autos personales. El carro donde nos transportábamos, era un BMW Z4 color negro. Rosalie lo eligió. Al parecer, ella tenía un pequeño afiche con los BMW, por que su auto era un BMW M3 color Rojo. El de Alice era un Porsche 911 Turbo color amarillo y el mío era un Jetta A4 Color Blanco. No me gustaba llamar mucho la atención, aparte, aunque quisiera, no podría, por que Rose y Alice son de familias con mucho dinero. Rosalie estacionó a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela. Yo llevaba puesta una blusa negra con un "Fck You" en letras negritas y de color rojo, unos jeans y unos simples tenis. Rosalie iba casi igual que yo, a excepción que su blusa color gris decía "Slut Killer" y sus guantes sin dedos color negros. Reí ante la ironía de la situación, ya que ella eligió la blusa al azar. Alice iba mas sencilla que de costumbre. Llevaba puesta una blusa sin mangas color rosa palo, unos shorts cafés y unas grandes botas marrones, también. No puedo creer por qué no le da frío, estando en Forks. Según ella, debíamos vestirnos cómodas, para poder escabullirnos de allí. Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento y la campana sonó. Esperamos en la entrada y Lauren salió primera, con Jessica a su lado.-

- Entonces, cómo te decía, la cabeza de paja me dijo que su amiga, Lilian, La de Somebody's Fiancée, me patearía el trasero a la salida. Esta mentirosa. Cómo ya te dije, mi querida Jessica, Es una...-

Rosalie carraspeó. Su mirada la mataba con cuchillos. Lauren le miró con terror y asombro.-

- ¿Así que tú eres Lauren... Huh? - Dijo Rose, maléficamente. Lauren tragó saliva y asintió mudamente.-

- Creo que ya sabes lo que sigue... ¿O no? - Dijo Rosalie, tronando los dedos. Lauren abrió más los ojos y luego salió despavorida corriendo hacia algo... o alguien.-

- ¡Eddie! ¡Esa loca - Apuntó a Rosalie.- Me quiere matar! - Chilló. Edward la miraba confuso.-

Me acerqué y le dije con voz más grave.-

- Si la sueltas, te doy un autógrafo.- Le susurré. Inmediatamente, soltó a Lauren. Rodé los ojos. A veces, la gente es tan predecible. En fin, me volví hacia Rose y Alice, pero Edward me tomó del brazo. Uy...-

.

.

.

Hola(:!

¡Lamento haberlo cortado, pero ya era largo y quería publicarlo!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. ¡NOMEJODAS!

**~¡Nota Importantísima!**

****_¡Favor De Leer!_

__Sé que no muchos me harán caso, pero espero que puedan visitar mi perfil y leer mi biografía. Es en realidad importantísimo.

Saludos.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction . com  _~DolceAddiction_


End file.
